


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by iheartdramas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartdramas/pseuds/iheartdramas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second kiss is better than the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Upshipcreek Tumblr challenge.  
> Lothor x Mya  
> Rating: G  
> NOTE: This was not beta read. So it probably has grammar mistakes.

Lothor adjusts his heavy cloak around his shoulders as he gazes out at the fog obscuring the view from the mountainside. The light snow fall from last night is on the ground he stands on. His breath is visible as he exhales and waits.

“Shouldn’t you be inside where it’s nice and warm Ser?” Mya’s cheeks are pink from the cold. She’s been on a run down at The Gates of the Moon.

“You can call me Lothor. I’ve already told you,” he gruffly replies.

“But that’s what you are isn’t it? Ser Lothor Brune of the Blackwater.” She smiles as she says it.

“And you’re Mya Stone whose father was a goat or a mountain. It changes in the telling.”

His eyes travel from the tips of her boots all the way up to her face. Mya’s eyes widen slightly but she reciprocates the perusal. Mya Stone is no shy maiden and Lothor loves her for it.

“So pretty Mya, what would happen if I kissed you?” Lothor’s voice feels dry.

“Why don’t you find out?” Mya responds as she draws closer. Her lips part when he slips his arm around her waist.

“I’m too old to be played with. If you don’t want this, now would be the time to say no lass.” Mya smells of mule, earth, and sweat. He’s barely finished his sentence before Mya leans in. Their teeth clink together and they quickly pull apart. Mya blushes.

“I’m sorry.” Mya looks ready to flee back to her mules.

“Wait. I wasn’t expecting it. Again.” Lothor’s arm gently rubs at her waist. This time he slowly presses his lips against hers.


End file.
